


Do coconuts have a face?

by Haveloc



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: In the face, Living coconuts, Someone - Freeform, Time to paddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveloc/pseuds/Haveloc
Summary: And if they don't, would it still be satisfying to hit them with a paddle?Moana sets sail from Motonui and has a lot of fun battling Kakamora with Maui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/gifts).



The Ocean is enthralling. The feeling of the salt water can get under one's skin and become addictive, the pleasure of the sensation settling in both mind and body. Once settled, it will be present throughout all the chores of everyday life, as a continuous tug in the back of the thoughts, an endless soft call to the blue horizon. After living with this kind of constant unfulfilled desire, being finally able to sail through it, surrounded by its scent and the rhythmic sound of the tides is a bliss. 

After days of endeavour at sailing, it felt weird to have solid ground underneath. Moana sat up from the seashore, spitting to get free from the bad taste of the sand. She was soaked in it. The young woman marched to scold the Ocean, her friend, despite the startling firmness of the soil under her feet. She managed to get the sand off almost everywhere on her body, and was giving an half-perplexed half-desperate look to Heihei, when she heard heavy footsteps approaching and a looming shadow being cast on a stone wall nearby.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The meeting with Maui went fairly bad, but could have been worse. Sure, he bilked her out of her boat and trapped her in a cave, but she was unharmed, save for her feelings. Since she was alive and well, she managed to get out and on her canoe again. Now the problem was swaying that self-centred demigod into helping her. Their discussion was interrupted by a bone arrow, which was shot by someone in the inner of an artificial mist. 

Moana's eyes saw the shapes of the Kakamora emerge from their fog, and she couldn't contain a smile: "They are, kind of... cute". Maui found the time to glare at her under arched eyebrows, while the coconut-looking "guys" hastily painted their faces and unsheathe weapons to look more threatening. Obviously the result was even cuter. It would have been almost sad to paddle them in the face, while trying to retrieve both cock and stone, if it wasn't so funny. She jumped over a wooden buttress, landing on a higher platform swarming (again) with the angry-looking versions of the tropical fruit. They got sent flying in the air by a merciless paddle, wave after wave, but they were slowly tiring her. So she spun on her heels and ran away, trying to get higher ground in order to spot that whims-driven rooster. While running up a ladder she heard an enthusiastic battle-scream, and moments after reaching the top she witnessed a gleeful Maui sending Kakamora flying or rolling in all direction with a hefty-looking beam. For someone who didn’t even want to fight in the first place, he looked too much like someone who was having the time of his life. When he was done swinging, jumping and shouting around, he stopped, noticed her presence and beamed at her, the girder resting across his shoulder like it had the weight of a toothpick. “So, did you find drumstick?” She shook her head. “Well, better be quick or they will steal our boat.” She nodded and said: “Then let’s go.” In the end, it wasn’t quick. The Kakamora brought Heihei in the depth of their main ship, and Maui had to literally crack part of the boat open, with Moana paddling the living coconuts away from his back. They got there right before the rooster was cut open by one of the more highly decorated tropical living nut. The young woman screamed in horror and paddled the cock free, then took it in her arms, and swung around, ready to run for it. But she stayed still. Maui was leaning on his beam with his crafty smile was on his face. She scowled at him, and asked: “What?” He hinted at the surroundings and said: “Have a look around.” She obliged. There was not a single Kakamora attacking them, because they were all either knocked down or stiffly swimming back to the boat. “Oh, looks like we defeated all of them.” “Yup, princess. Not let’s get out of here, before they are back on their feet and ready for another round.” So they went back to the canoe and legged it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one-shot, please feel free to point out any mistakes you notice. I'd love to hear your opinion about this work :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This work is for Eleonora, a dear friend of mine, who gave me the idea in the first place.


End file.
